leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Smokescreen (move)
Smokescreen (Japanese: えんまく Smokescreen), formatted as SmokeScreen prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Smokescreen lowers the target's stat by one stage. Smokescreen can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Smokescreen, the user's is raised by one stage. Description |Creates an obscuring cloud of smoke that reduces the enemy's accuracy.}} |Lowers the foe's accuracy.}} |Lowers the foe's accuracy using smoke, ink, etc.}} |An obscuring cloud of smoke or ink reduces the foe's accuracy.}} |Lowers target's accuracy using smoke, ink, etc.}} |The user releases an obscuring cloud of smoke or ink. It reduces the foe's accuracy.}} |The user releases an obscuring cloud of smoke or ink. It reduces the target's accuracy.}} |The user releases an obscuring cloud of smoke or ink. This lowers the target's accuracy.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 19 |10|10|10|10 9 }} 20 |10|10|10|10 1, 9 }} 20 |1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|10 1, 9 }} 7 |7|7 }} 1, 7 |1, 7|1, 7 }} 5 |5 6 }} 1, 5 |1, 5 1, 6 }} 8 |8|8 11 }} 6 |6|6|6}} 1, 6 |1, 6|1, 6|1, 6}} 1, 6 |1, 6|1, 6|1, 6}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} 8 |8|8}} 15 |15}} 15 |14|14|13}} 15 |14|14|13}} 1, 8 |1, 8|1, 8}} By In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, the user will give an opposing Pokémon the Whiffer status. Under the Whiffer status, the opposing Pokémon will always miss with any attack; even moves like or will miss. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity and later, Smokescreen will only decrease the accuracy of the Pokémon that it was used on, just as it does in the main series games. Description |Inflicts the Whiffer status on the target, making it miss almost all of its attacks and moves.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Whiffer status condition. A Pokémon with the Whiffer status fails to deliver almost all of its moves.}} | }} |It lowers an enemy's accuracy.}} |It lowers the enemy's accuracy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=煙幕 |zh_cmn=煙幕 / 烟幕 |cs=Kouřová clona |da=Røgslør |nl=Rookgordijn |fi=Savuverho |fr=Brouillard |de=Rauchwolke |el=Καπνογόνο Kapnogóno |id=Asap Hitam Asap Tebal Kabut Hitam |it=Muro di Fumo |ko=연막 '' |no=Røykteppe |pl=Ściana Dymu Zasłona Dymna Smog Atak Dymem Dymny Atak Dymy Gęsty Dym Dymiąca Zasłona Gryzący Dym Gryząca Mgła |pt_br=Cortina de Fumaça (anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Tela de Fumaça (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Cortina de Fumo |sr=Dimna zavesa |es_eu=Pantalla Humo |es_la=Pantalla de Humo |sv=Rökridå |vi=Màn Khói }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's accuracy Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Rauchwolke es:Pantalla de humo fr:Brouillard (capacité) it:Muro di Fumo ja:えんまく zh:烟幕（招式）